Vortixx
Vortixx to gatunek zamieszkujący wyspę Xia, stworzony przez Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Historia Stworzeni przez Mata Nui, produktywni Vortixx przekształcili swoją ojczyznę Xię w zindustrializowaną wyspę i wyczerpali większość jej zasobów naturalnych. Stworzyli społeczeństwo matriarchalne, gdzie mężczyźni wykonywali najgorsze prace. Wieki temu, Vortixx żądali ogromnie wysokich opłat za swoje wyroby, przez co Makuta musieli się wtrącić. Przeprowadzono negocjacje, w wyniku których Xianie mieli obniżyć koszty. Jeden z Makuta biorących udział w rozmowach, Mutran, w wyniku roztargnienia zostawił na Xii swój eksperyment, żywą skałę. Skała urosła i stała się Górą, która pożarła wysłanych na nią badaczy. Mijały lata, a wejście na Górę stało się swoistym rytuałem przejścia u Vortixx. Xianie tworzyli bronie dla Ligi Sześciu Królestw u szczytu jej potęgi, za co byli sowicie wynagradzani. Smok Kanohi, wygnany z Metru Nui po pokonaniu przez Toa Mangai został przyjęty przez Vortixx. Uwięzili go, by zbadać i w celu stworzenia nowych broni. Roodaka wspięła się na Górę, po drodze pozbywając się partnera we wspinaczce. Po powrocie na dół, w nagrodę otrzymała wysoką pozycję społeczną. Jakiś czas później opuściła Xię i zaczęła służyć Bractwu Makuta, a za swoje usługi otrzymała pozycję wicekrólowej Visoraków. Zachowała swój status z Xii i wykorzystała go, by wkupić się w łaski Sidoraka. Ponadto, ponownie wspięła się na Górę, by umocnić swoją pozycję. Sprzedawała informacje zarówno Bractwu jak i Mrocznym Łowcom, za co obie grupy skazały ją na śmierć. Roodaka wróciła później na Xię. Po pojawieniu się pogłosek o powrocie Ligi Sześciu Królestw, Vortixx zwiększyli produkcję broni. Teleportowany przez członka Zakonu Mata Nui, Botara, z Voya Nui na Xię ogromny Rahi Kardas zaczął niszczyć miasto. Uwięziony Smok Kanohi uwolnił się i ruszył do walki z potworem. Gdy Rahi walczyły, na wyspę przybyli Toa Nuva, poszukując Włóczni Artakhi. Spóźnili się, Makuta Icarax już ją zdobył. Toa Nuva połączyli siły z Rahaga, zmutowanymi przez Roodakę członkami drużyny Toa. Toa znaleźli Roodakę i zmusili ją do odmienienia Rahaga z powrotem w Toa. Ci, pomimo nienawiści do Roodaki, zdecydowali się ją oszczędzić i wziąć do niewoli oraz pomóc Vortixx uspokoić oba smoki, które udało im się pokonać. Roodakę natomiast zabrał Zakon Mata Nui. Mroczni Łowcy wyruszyli na Xię, splądrować ją i zająć, zatrzymując produkcją broni, ale powstrzymał ich Zakon Mata Nui. Wysłał on również Toa Hagah do Metru Nui, ze specjalną misją. Następnie jednak, Zakon pozwolił Łowcom zająć wyspę, chcąc mieć pewność, że broń Xian nie opuści fabryk. W wyniku nieznanych działań, wszyscy Vortixx w promieniu stu kio wokół komnaty The Shadowed One na wyspie zostali obróceni w popiół. Po zniszczeniu Robota Wielkiego Ducha, wszyscy Vortixx opuścili Wszechświat Matoran i zamieszkali na Spherus Magna. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa W tym alternatywnym wymiarze Vortixx razem z wieloma innymi rasami przenieśli się na wyspę Mata Nui po śmierci Wielkiego Ducha. Roodaka natomiast była członkinią sprawującej władzę Rady Turagi Takanuvy. Alternatywny Wszechświat Spherus Magna W tej rzeczywistości Mata Nui wykonał swoją misję, a Vortixx opuścili Wszechświat Matoran i stali się wrogami ich oraz Agori. Zostali wcieleni do armii Miserixa i zaatakowali wioskę, gdzie właśnie pojawił się Vezon z głównego wymiaru. Cechy i umiejętności Vortixx są wysocy i smukli, noszą czarne zbroje i posiadają długie pazury. Mogą używać Kanohi. Niektórzy są okrutnymi i inteligentnymi manipulatorami. Vortixx są całkowicie niezainteresowani polityką i walką o władzę. Interesuje ich tylko zapłata i jak największe zyski. Znani Vortixx *Roodaka *Grupa nieznanych Vortixx, którzy zginęli podczas wspinaczki na Górę **Towarzysz Roodaki *Vortixx, którego zabił The Shadowed One *Wygnany Vortixx, który służy w armii Barraki *Vortixx zabici wokół komnaty The Shadowed One *Vortixx, który rozmawiał z Toa Iruini *Vortixx, którego wykorzystano do stworzenia Fuzji Skakdi Struktura społeczna thumb|right|100px|Samiec Vortixx wspinający się na Górę Gatunkiem Vortixx rządzą kobiety, podczas gdy mężczyźni wykonują ciężkie i niebezpieczne prace, nie mogą też opuszczać wyspy. Wszyscy członkowie gatunku na początku wykonują groźne zadania i pełnią role sług, ale później otrzymują szansę na awans społeczny poprzez wspięcie się na Górę. Jeśli wrócą oboje, otrzymują lepsze warunki życiowe. Jednak jeśli wróci tylko jedno, zyskuje jeszcze wyższy status, za odciążenie społeczeństwa. Głównym celem Vortixx są dochody, w ich imię zawierane są wszystkie umowy z innymi rasami. Xianie tolerują na swojej wyspie obecność Matoran, jako że są oni świetnymi rzemieślnikami, co przekłada się na jakość wyrobów i profit. Ciekawostki *Mimo, że w komiksie Mroczna Gra widać opancerzonego na zielono Vortixx, wszyscy noszą czarne zbroje. Kategoria:Rozumne Gatunki Kategoria:Generacja 1